


Seeing Red

by Cyn_xo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alex is a fuckface, Blood and Violence, Daryl is a sweet lil muffin in this, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Non-Consensual Touching, Paul is a lil bean who just needs to be taken care of for a little while, Protective!Daryl, Soft!Daryl, Thankful!Paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_xo/pseuds/Cyn_xo
Summary: An incident between Alex and Paul has Daryl seeing Red.





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSparrow93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/gifts).



> Hello all! I've been reading fiction and looking at art for the Desus fandom for a month or two now and I've finally decided to try my hand at writing my own! So here's my first attempt! Thank you so much to the lovely TheSparrow93 (@scramblingminds on Tumblr, ya'll should give her a follow! She's an awesome Desus writer!) for reading this over. I hope you all enjoy! (:

  Daryl strolled through the gates of Hilltop around noon after hunting since sunrise. After the war with Negan, he’d taken a liking to staying at the Hilltop colony to be around a certain brunette who’d managed to worm his way under Daryl’s skin.

 

 They’d worked on it for months now, and the hunter was honestly..a bit shocked at just how easy it was to be with Paul. The warmth he radiated in combination with his lax nature held a sort of comfort that Daryl was just...drawn to. After trying (unsuccessfully) to fight it, of course.

 

 Paul had broken down each of his walls single handedly. He’d given the hunter space when he ran, gave him a swift kick in the ass when they fought, and been there for the aftermath to accept Daryl’s apologies with an easy smile and comforting words. That fire; that was one of the biggest qualities Daryl was attracted to.

 

 So one could imagine his shock when he walked into their shared trailer when he’d heard a few shouts and a crash, to find Paul pinned down underneath of Alex with the blonde’s lips on his neck in an almost possessive way. One hand was pinning the scout’s wrists while the other worked on his jeans. The brunette just seemed to...shut down. It reminded Daryl too much of himself when he was younger. When the fear of a beating made him freeze up, unable to defend himself.

 

 The hunter saw red, dropping his crossbow and bag in favor of grabbing the blonde by the shirt, throwing him down the trailer steps. People were gathered around them, watching as Daryl was on him in seconds. His fists rained down harshly; hitting any and every spot he could before zeroing in on his face. 

 

 By the time Paul managed to pull him off, Alex was an unrecognizable mess of blood and bruises, just barely breathing. People rushed him to Carson, murmuring to each other about what had just happened. Paul warded Maggie off when she came over, helping Daryl up gently. “Let’s...let’s go get that hand cleaned up, okay?”

 

 The hunter simply nodded and let himself be led back into the trailer, the door clicking shut quietly behind them. 

 

 “Sit down, Daryl.” The older man obeyed and let Paul work, cleaning up and wrapping his busted up right hand. 

 

 “‘M sorry…” the archer murmured quietly.

 

 “Hey..” Paul cupped his face in his hands, gently tilting his head up so he could look at Paul. “You don't have any reason to be sorry. You took care of me, just like you promised me you would when we first got together.” He offered a small smile, relaxing a bit when he saw a twitch of Daryl’s lips in response.

 

 “Why did ya just shut down like that? Normally ya just knock people on their ass..”

 

 “I..wish I could tell you. I'm not even sure why I did that myself. But..I can't talk about it right now. Tomorrow, we can but for now..For now will you just hold me?” The scout’s voice shook, and Daryl felt a surge of overwhelming affection and a need to protect when he heard it. 

 

 He corralled the younger man to the bathroom to take a warm shower, before he helped him get dressed into his pajamas. “People can survive a day without us. Ya need this, Paul.”

 

 And so here they lay, curled up together in the comforting darkness of the trailer and the warmth of each other’s embrace. “Daryl?”

 

 “Hmm?” The older man grunted in response, fingers playing with the hair on Paul’s nape where it was starting to fall from his messy bun Just the way he knew Paul liked. 

 

 “I...I think...” The scout took a deep, shaking breath. “I love you.”

 

 Daryl took a moment, letting it sink in before he pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. “I know. I love ya too, Paul.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how you liked it in the comments below! It would mean the world to me! <3 (:


End file.
